Vampirism
V''ampirism''' is a form of transmissible spongiform encephalopathy that is caused by a prion which has come to be referred to as '''''SPrP^Vamp (Synthetic Protease-resistant Protein^Vampirism). It was one of Earth's more obscure diseases until the Terror Bombing of Tomochichi, Georgia where it was utilized as form of biological warfare. Those who are (un)fortunate enough to survive more than a week of being in possession of vampirism are referred to as vampires/''vampiresses. Symptoms Because of its relative obscurity, 'vampirism' only tends to be diagnosed when a supermajority of its symptoms are being exhibited by a patient. From the most debilitating to the least troublesome, notable symptoms of 'vampirism' include: *Sensory Processing Disorder **Sensory Modulation Disorder ***Photophobia - Is universally considered to be the worst of 'vampirism's' worst symptoms. Contrary to popular belief, it isn't the fear of light but rather the complete inability to tolerate light of any nature regardless of whether or not one is even being illuminated by the light. Such intolerance comes in the form of a pain that is neither physical, mental, or emotional in nature. Rather, it is an incomparably unique pain with an intensity that is far beyond the pain of having any sort of trauma inflicted upon the male genitalia. In rare cases, the very 'idea' of being exposed to sunlight has been known to immediately render an individual unconscious by its lonesome. ***Vampiric Alliumphobia'' - Is the complete inability to tolerate garlic. Under normal circumstances, most consider the discomfort that is brought about by this symptom to be far more excruciating than even the discomfort that is brought about by photophobia. However, photophobia is still considered to be worst due to the fact that garlic is much easier to avoid than light. *''Silver-Induced'' Combustion - Individuals suffering from vampirism are more than capable of being ignited by exposure to silver. It's believed to be caused by a chemical reaction between an infected's abnormal body and silver. Strangely, many an individual consider burning to be a much more preferable fate than being subjected to the excruciating sensation that is brought about by photophobia and vampiric alliumphobia. *Obsessive–Compulsive Disorder **Aritmomania - Is a nigh-irresistible desire to count either one's actions or the amount of objects that are within one's surroundings. Mentally capable individuals are able to subvert this symptom with a bit of concentration. For everyone else, it'll come to be as casual of an occurrence as breathing itself. **''Need for an Invitation'' - Is an irresistible desire for an invitation. Regardless of whether it's to a home or the female genitalia, an individual will find his- or herself incapable of entering if he or she isn't given an invitation. *Insomnia *Nightmare Disorder *Hyperbioelectrogenesis - The name of this symptom is somewhat of a misnomer. Vampirism doesn't actually enhance the bioelectrogenerative abilities of an individual, but rather it simply enhances the individual's abilities to maintain the electricity that is naturally produced by his or her body. It does so as a result of a change in the proteins that constitute an individual's nervous system. Of course, such changes to the nervous system is also the cause of vampirism's less awesome symptoms as well. **Electric Conductivity - An individual is capable of conducting electricity without inflicting damage upon his- or herself; however, it should be noted that doing so is far from a pleasant experience. It should also be noted that doing so tends to enhance the physical capabilities of an individual for a limited amount of time. ***Electrical Immunity ***Electrical Empowerment **Electricity Generation ***Electric Aura ****Inflict Electrocution Through Physical Contact ****Inflict Electrocution From a Distance ***Electrokinetic Combat ***Electricity Infusion ****Sharpness Manipulation Vampires/Vampiresses ssss Category:Vampirism (Curse)